Warhammer 41000
by Rex243
Summary: A backwater world deep in the Segmentum Pacificus has enjoyed 10000 years of peace. But now all that is about to change. A storm is brewing and forces across the galaxy are closing in. Meanwhile, an ancient evil stirs below the surface, ready to once again slaughter all in their path. Many will try to negotiate with these invaders but in 42nd Millenium there is only war.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Countdown to war

* * *

It is the dawn of the 42nd Millennium and the Imperium of Man is in a constant state of war. All across the galaxy, humans do battle with aliens and traitors. The defense of the Imperium lies in the hands of the billions of Imperial Guardsmen and the mighty Space Marines. They represent the last line of defenses the Imperium has against the galaxy. Everywhere, worlds trembled under the feet of millions.

Yet deep in the Segmentum Pacifica, a single world sits in peace. This world, known as Taresk, was originally a human colony, however its people broke away from the Imperium and ended all communications with Terra. Shortly after the Horus Heresy, an Eldar Craftworld crashed on Taresk. When the two sides first made contact, they initially distrusted each other. Both sides chose to keep to themselves and not interact with one another. Over time however, they eventually grew closer. Later, in the 38th Millennium, a Tau exploration fleet arrived on Taresk. The Humans and Eldar greeted them and allowed them to stay a short period of time. But like the Eldar, the Tau integrated into the planets society. So by the 41st Millennium there were 3 major species on Taresk.

* * *

006.M42 Taresk Military base

David Simmons bolted out of his bunk as the platoon Sergeant burst into the barracks. Simmons and his bunk-mate then moved to the foot of their bunk. As soon as the entire platoon was up, the XO gave his daily dose of shouting.

"You slugs need to speed things up! If this was an actual attack, the enemy would be half way to the capital by the time you all got you kits together!"

Simmons's bunk-mate, Private Jones then whispered "And as soon as they see me, they'll be heading for the hills."

Several soldiers nearby snickered at this and the Sergeant, who had also heard, said "That's right, make jokes and laugh while you, 'cause when an invasion starts, you'll all be huddled in a corner cryin' for your mamas."

Another soldier named Private Michells then asked "Sir who would want to attack us?"

The Sergeant turned to face Michells and said "Well, for one, the Imperium."

Most of the troops scoffed at this since many of the Humans on Taresk believed that the Imperium was nothing more than an old legend. What no one on Taresk knew was that the Imperium had taken a sudden interest in the Segmentum Pacifica, and that the Inquisition was massing a force to "explore" it.

* * *

Segmentum Solaris

At the very edge of the Segmentum Solaris, the Inquisition was gathering a large fleet. Hundreds of Imperial Navy ships prepared to ferry hundreds of millions of Imperial Guardsmen into the Segmentum Pacifica. In another part of the fleet, Strike Cruisers and other smaller Space Marine ships from a dozen different Chapters waited for the order to move out.

Sitting in the middle of the fleet was the Inquisition's flagship, the Emperor-class battleship _Flames of Purity_. On the bridge, Inquisitor Maleck surveyed the gathering fleet. The Lord Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Xenos had ordered him to lead this fleet to "cleanse" Taresk.

The Inquisition had discovered Taresk when an Inquisitor was browsing through the Inquisitorial Archives. Now dozens of ships waited to enter Warp.

Suddenly, a Warp portal opened and a Space Marines Battle Barge appeared. It then proceeded to the Space Marine rally point Maleck turned to a crewman of the _Purity_ and said "Enlarge the image of that Battle Barge. Specifically it's Chapter emblem." Once the image was enlarged, Maleck was mildly surprised to see the color scheme and emblem of the Ash Dragons.

At that moment another Battle Barge entered the fleet. This one bore the emblem of the Luna Wolves. The Luna Wolves Chapter was formed in the late 36th Millennium. They were a remnant of a loyalist group of their legion, the Sons of Horus, who had been fighting an Ork force in the Ultima Segmentum when the Istavaan IV Massacre occurred. They had retaken their legions old name and now served the Imperium.

Suddenly, Maleck sensed a psychic presence behind him. Without turning from the view screen, Maleck said "It's about time you got here, Xeno merc." The entire bridge crew looked at the Inquisitor, wondering who or what he was talking to. Suddenly, a figure faded into existence behind the Inquisitor. Several of the greener crewmen immediately attempted to draw their side arms. Maleck immediately held up his hand and those drawing their weapons stopped. The figure pulled back his hood and the bridge gave a collective gasp as they realized he was a Dark Eldar. The crewman who had half drawn their weapons resumed this action until Maleck raised his hand to stop them again until Maleck raised his hand to stop them again.

The Dark Eldar then responded to the Inquisitor's statement by saying in a menacing tone "Its Eldenn, Inquisitor."

"I don't care if you're a High Lord or a reincarnated Primearch." Maleck replied darkly. Several crewmen immediately took a step back to put a little distance between themselves and the Inquisitor.

Eldenn sighed and said "Whatever you say, Inquisitor. So what is it you want me to do?"

"I'll explain your job and payment when we get to Taresk." Maleck replied. He then turned to a crewman and said "Report. What is the status of the fleet?"

"All ships are ready and accounted for, my lord."

"Excellent," Maleck said "engage Warp drive."

"Yes sir."

The Imperial fleet immediately activated their Warp drives and transitioned into the Warp.

* * *

Eye of Terror

Deep in the Eye of Terror, Dagoth Kel, Lord of Daedra Legion Warband, was planning his next Black Crusade into th. This time he had set his sights on the Segmentum Pacifica. All that was left was to convince some gullible fools into opening a Warp gate, and a planet to start from.

As Dagoth scanned a map of the Segmentum Pacifica, his eyes fell on the planet Taresk. He immediately ordered a Cultist to bring him all information on Taresk. When Dagoth read the information, a sadistic grin slowly spread across his face. Soon, he was laughing manically.

"This is just perfect! They won't even know what hit them until it's too late! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Cultist then said "Excellent plan, my lord. It is flawless."

Dagoth, stopped laughing, turned to look at the Cultist, and said "Excuse me?"

M…my apologies, my lord. I merely thought you were speaking to me. I assure you it will not happen agai…"

The Cultist was unable to finish his sentence. In an instant, Dagoth hand shot out and crushed the Cultist's head.

"That's right, you won't." Dagoth growled. He then threw the corpse across the room. The former Cultist slammed against the wall with a sickening squelch. Turning to another cultist, Dagoth said "Tell the Sorcerers to report to me immediately."

* * *

Ultima Segmentum

On the edge of the Ultima Segmentum, Waagh! BuzzZaw prepared to invade Taresk. Warboss BuzzZaw had been told of this world by an Eldar prisoner, but only after a series of excruciating torture session. The Warboss was currently sitting on his Trukk watching his boyz preparing for the Waagh!

* * *

Unknown location

At the same time, a Tyranid splinter fleet approached Taresk. This splinter fleet was in reality comprised of three Hive Fleets rolled into one. On the lead ship a Hive Tyrant stood in the midst of several Hive Guards. The Tyrant gave a Tyranid equivalent of a grin as it thought of all the bio-mass on Tarek. These thoughts were transmitted throughout the entire splinter fleet, causing many bio-forms to stir restlessly. Soon, the feeding would begin.

* * *

Taresk

As these mighty forces prepared to descend upon Taresk, an archeologist and his assistants were excavating a cavern for relics from the pre-Eldar period of Taresk's history. The archeologist was an Eldar from the time of the Tau's arrival.

Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath him, causing him to fall. As he fell, his light reflected off of something metallic. Before he could see it the light smashed on the ground. The assistants were soon huddled around the newly formed hole. One said "Sir, are you alright?"

Yes, I'm fine," the archeologist replied "could one of you hand down a light?"

Instead of handing down a light, one of the group dropped down into the hole.

"I guess that works too. Now if you could point you light over there." The archeologist said, pointing to where he saw the flash.

The light fell upon a metal skeleton lying on the ground. The archeologist immediately stiffened at the sight.

"Necrontyr." He whispered in horror.

Suddenly, the skeleton moved. It stood up, raised a green weapon and fired. The last thing the archeologist saw and heard was a flash of green and a scream. Then everything went black.

* * *

The first chapter in what will hopefully be a great story. Read and review.

The last scene was base off of a scene from the book Dawn of War: Tempest

Warhammer 40000 belongs to Games-Workshop.

I only own Inquisitor Maleck, Taresk soldiers, Taresk, Waagh! BuzzZaw, and the Ash Dragons.

Eldenn belongs to my brother.

**1/23/13**

**Hello readers. Sorry for the long delay however I won't be able to update for a while because the next chapter is on my laptop which is at my granparents house and I don't know when I will be visiting them again.**

**Now about the edit. I've been doing some thinking recently and I realized that Abaddon would not be able to launch a 14th Black Crusade for two reasons. 1) Since the story takes place in the first decade of the 42nd Millenium, he would still be bogged down with the 13th Black Crusade and 2) Even if he wasn't it would take a long time to gather a large force. So naturally I had to replace him. His replacement, Dagoth Kel, is the Chaos lord for my younger brothers Chaos Space Marine army. **

**For you Elder Scrolls fans, yes I know that Dagoth Kel is the name of one of the Daedric gods. Thats because my brother is a big fan of the Elder Scrolls series. So he naturally thought that a Chaos Marine army named after the Daedra was a good idea. **

**If you have any questions please ask them.**

**Read and review. Thats an order.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warhammer 41000**

Ch 2: Filler

* * *

006.M42 Taresk Lazy Kroot Bar, Or-lan-dol

Private David Simmons and several of his comrades sat in a bar, cracking jokes and eyeing the local talent. Jones was currently telling of how he once faced down a pack of Kroot hounds with nothing but a large branch. Michells was trying, and failing, to cheat at a game of darts. He was at that moment playing against an Eldar Ranger and a Kroot. Both were superb marksmen while Michells barely got close to the mark.

Simmons' attention returned to Jones when he said "Hey David. Tell these guys I'm bein' serious."

Simmons responded by saying "I don't know. Last time you told this story, there were only three Kroot Hounds. And you had a lead pipe."

Jones immediately stammered "Yeah well…"

Simmons then said "And the first time you told it, you were up against a bull terrier. And you had a knife."

Jones searched for a good comeback, but all that came out was "Well…uh, I…that is…"

The rest of the group was busy trying to keep straight faces, and failing. Jones soon gave up trying when he saw a pair of Tau women walk by. He immediately excused himself and went off in pursuit of the two.

It was then that Miller, one of the guys, said "Hey Simmons, there's an Eldar chick sitting at the bar who's been looking at you for the past hour." He then pointed to where said Eldar was sitting.

Simmons looked at the woman for a few seconds before saying "I doubt she's looking at me."

Miller then said "I've seen her look over at you at least a dozen times. If she's not interested in you then I'll buy everyone another round."

Before Simmons could respond, another soldier said "Hey David, could you get me another drink, I'm out.

Simmons said "Sure." and got up and headed for the bar.

As he approached the bar, he suddenly found himself being steered toward the Eldar woman. Turning his head, he saw Miller walking next to him. When they reached her, Miller got her attention by saying "Excuse me, miss."

He then stepped back and gestured to Simmons while saying "Have you met David?"

The Eldar smiled and said "No, I haven't had the pleasure." She then extended her hand and said "I'm Tallia."

Simmons took her hand and shook it. He then said "Nice too meet you."

Soon the two were deep in conversation. After half an hour, Tallia got up and said she had to powder her nose. Back with Michells, the Ranger and Kroot had grown tired of beating him and had left. Michells sighed with relief as he put away the darts.

As this was happening, a group of Vespinds entered the bar. They immediately made a beeline for Michells. The biggest of the group grabbed Michells by the front of his uniform and hoisted him to his into the air. The leader then said "Times up, Human. You had better pay up or we'll have to make you."

Simmons immediately moved over to where Michells was being shaken down. He tapped the leader on the shoulder and said "Excuse me, my good…bugs, but I do believe that you're shaking down one of my friends. Now I'm sure he deserves whatever you're about to do to him, but I'm afraid that my other friend and I can't just stand by and do nothing."

As if to emphasis his point, the rest of his group came up behind him. Each one of them looked ready to start fighting. Both groups faced off for a few moments before anything happened. The Vespids were the first to strike. One of them stepped forward and hit Simmons square in the jaw. Miller and another soldier immediately tackled the Vespid. Soon fists and objects were flying through the air. Those who didn't flee from the bar joined the fight.

As things began to spiral into chaos, Simmons signaled his comrades that it was time to get out. All of them immediately disabled their opponents and made for the exit. As he was reaching the door, he bumped into Tallia. Both immediately ducked outside to escape the escalating brawl.

Once outside, Tallia asked if Simmons would like to go on a walk with her. He immediately said yes and the two headed off for a nearby park.

* * *

Battle-barge _Dragons Claw _ En route to Taresk

Captain Rex Altonus sat within his chambers, deep in meditation. He was of average height and build for a Space Marine. His hair was closely shaven and medium blonde. Behind him on was a simple bed where he occasionally rested. At the moment he only wore a simple tunic. His power armor was currently being looked over by his company's Techmarine.

As Rex was beginning to find some peace, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Rex got to his feet and said "Enter."

The door opened and the aforementioned Techmarine entered followed by several Servitors and an Artificer. The Techmarine approached the Captain and said "Sir, I have finished overlooking your armor. Also, I ran into Chaplain Argius on the way here. He said that if you wanted to be on time for your scheduled prayer session then you had better hurry up. He also said that if you were late again, he would 'Use his Crozius Arcanum to ensure that you would never be late again.'"

While the Techmarine was wearing his helmet, Rex knew that he was smiling under it.

"Thank you, Brother Isaac. I had better hurry before Argius makes good of his threat."

The two Marines then burst into a fit of laughter. Once they had composed themselves, Rex allowed the Servitors to help him don his power armor. When the last piece of armor was secured, Rex and Isaac proceeded towards the ship's chapel. As they walked, they passed a group of Scout Marines who had been assigned to the _Claw_.

Isaac watched the young Marines pass by, then turned to Rex and said "Look at those boys. Fresh out of neophyte training. They've probably only been with the Chapter for a few years. Remember when we took the Trial?"

Rex nodded and said "How could I forget? It was one of the greatest moments of our lives."

* * *

Flashback Gython III 706.M41

Rex and Isaac stood inside a large arena in the middle of the Feirn Forest with several dozen other Aspirants. Both were currently sizing up their completion. Soon, both young men made eye contact. Rex wore the garments and armor of the Hadoric Clan, while Isaac wore that of the Mechanus Tribe. The Hadoric Clan was a nomadic clan that followed Gython's major game, the Gython Dragon, or Fire Beast as the Hadoric called them. The Mechanus on the other hand were currently in an industrial revolution.

Both groups were fierce rivals, for each had something the other wanted. A typical Hadoric raid would carry off weapons and slaves. As for the Mechanus, they would usually take the chemical sack that allowed the Gython Dragon to create fire. These raids were usually very vicious and cost both groups many lives. As such, they only occurred when necessary.

Despite their differences, the two groups had a deep respect for one another. Every year the two groups would host a series of games that were meant to test the skills of their warriors. It was during one of said festivals that the first Ash Dragons arrived on Gython. When the Hadoric and Mechanus first saw the Astartes, they thought the post-human soldiers were invading. Dozens of warriors attacked the Marines only to be shrugged off like flies.

After several dozen deaths, including a pair of Marines, the Hadoric and Mechanus leaders ordered their warriors to stand down. The Commander of the Ash Dragons, Chapter Master Antonio Douglas, saw the two groups as a potential source for Aspirants, and he immediately declared Gython a recruiting world for the Ash Dragon.

Both the Hadoric and the Mechanus became major contributors to the Gython line company. More than half of the Aspirants currently taking the Trials were either Hadoric or Mechanus. The others were from many different tribes, clans and villages.

Rex extended his hand and said "I'm Rex Altonus."

Isaac took the hand and said "Isaac Steelfist."

It was then that a horn sounded, and all Aspirants looked up towards the podium where Chaplain Argius stood. In a booming voice, Argius said "Welcome, Aspirants, to the Trial of Survival. Today, you will have to survive like any other day on Gython. You will pit yourself against the forest itself. Those that make it out will be given a five day rest period. Those that don't come out, you'll be getting a much longer rest. You are each permitted only one weapon going in and coming out."

While Argius was giving his speech, Rex had moved to where several other Hadorics stood. Their plan was to kill as many of the other as possible to ensure that the Hadoric Clan had a significant force in the Ash Dragons 4th Company scout marine force. The Mechanus had the exact same plan in mind.

"We can only accept 24 Aspirants from this world." Argius boomed "I wish you all good luck." The horn then blew again and the Trial began. Immediately the Aspirants shed their extra weapons and moved to the exits.

* * *

Two days later-

Rex slammed his club down onto the head of a Saber Wolf. He then dove to the side as another leapt at him from the side. Jumping back to his feet, he drew his short sword and killed the wolf on its return trip. To his right, Isaac brought his curved sword down on the packs alpha. The rest of the pack scattered and disappeared into the forest.

Looking around, Rex did a head count of who was left. Five Aspirants were dead, leaving Rex, Isaac, an Artas named Hadrian, and half a dozen other natives. The survivors stripped the dead of all but their original weapons. Early on several other groups had joined them to survive the Trials. As Argius had said, none of the Aspirants had entered the forest with more than one weapon. They were not, however, forbidden to make their own weapons.

Graves were dug, last rites were given, and the dead were buried. That was all they could do in their current situation. They were soon on the move once again, making for the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the forest and an all too familiar roar pierced the air and sent a shiver down the groups spins. Somewhere nearby, someone was fighting a Gython Dragon.

A mixture of fear and anticipation was felt throughout the group. They all knew the power of the Fire Beasts, yet they also knew that a dead one was worth the risk. Coming to a decision, the group headed off in the direction of the action.

* * *

Exarch E'fana dove to the side as the massive beast let loose another blast of fire. Her psychic barrier flared under the heat of the flames. She and several members of the Du'fanilla Craftworld had landed on this savage planet in search of an ancient wraithbone tablet that held the location of an ancient warship. The only problem, other than the massive beast, was that the tablet was inside it. Most of the force had expected an easy fight. However, none of them had expected the ferocity of the local fauna. Or the sheer size of the beasts the Eldar faced. Now all but E'fana were dead and the monster seemed completely unscathed

. She suddenly found herself backed into a corner, with no means of escape. The beast seemed to gloat as it reared back to deliver another blast of fire. E'fana shut her eyes tight and prepared for the inevitable. Her barrier would not be able to take another sustained blast.

Suddenly, the creature let out another mighty roar, however this roar sound like one of pain. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw the reason why. Imbedded just below the beast's eye was a primitive spear. Two more spears hit the beast's thigh. Turning to the direction of the spear throw, E'fana saw a group of Mon'kiegh locals rush out of the forest screaming at the top of their lungs. E'fana watch in shock and awe as the monster began to give ground.

Spreading out around the beast, the Mon'kiegh brandished a myriad of weapons, many of them make shift. She thought that they had to be insane to take on the creature that had killed two dozen skilled Eldar warriors. However, the leader of the group seemed to be experienced in this sort of thing. Stretching her mind outwards, E'fana saw a dozen images of similar situation the Mon'kiegh had participated in. She also saw the reason for coming to her rescue.

The "Fire Beast" was apparently a very valuable creature on this world. As she was distracted, the leader, "Rex", ran up the beast's side and sliced off one of its wings. He then attacked the neck. Another Mon'kiegh, this one a psycher, propelled "Rex" through the air. "Rex" then sank his blade into the beast's spine. It stiffened and fell, causing the Mon'kiegh to scatter. The ground shook as the beast hit the ground.

* * *

Rex and the others in his group let out a cheer as the dragon hit the ground. Everyone immediately began calling dibs on certain body parts. Rex took the main horns and canines, while Isaac took the fire sack. Everyone else took what they wanted before making a brake for the forest. Rex turned his head to see the alien slipping into the underbrush with something under her arm. Not giving it another thought, Rex rushed to catch up with the others.

* * *

Three days later-

The group under Rex's command staggered out of the forest, ragged, tired, and hungry. As per Argius's orders, none of the Aspirants left the forest with more than one weapon. Rex sighed with relief as he saw the Ash Dragons Chaplain approach him and the others.

Argius's gaze swept across the group before it came to rest on Rex. He then said "What have we here? Five days ago, you lot were just about ready to kill each other. Now you're working together. Well what have you to say for yourselves?!"

The Aspirants looked at each other for a few seconds before they all looked at Rex. In their minds he was the unofficial leader of the group. Taking a deep breath, Rex stepped forward and said "With all due respect sir, you never said we couldn't work together. And as for us being from different tribes, clans and kingdoms; none of that matters to any us. There's no group of people I'd rather put my trust in. In my eyes, their all Hadoric." The rest of the group immediately stepped forward to stand by Rex.

While they could not see his, each of the Aspirants felt the glare Argius was giving them. Suddenly there was a rumble that sounded like thunder. Several aspirants looked to the sky only to see a relatively clear day. They soon traced the source of the rumbling to Argius. They then realized that he was laughing.

After several seconds Argius regained his composure and said "You got me there boy. Now all of you go get some rest. You all have a long trip ahead of you. That is if you all still want to become Astartes."

The Aspirants straightened up and headed for a mess tent set up nearby. Argius watch as they departed before turned to watch the forest.

"_This batch might actually have what it takes." _He thought with a smile under his helmet.

* * *

End flashback

As Rex and Isaac headed for the Battle-Barge's chapel, Hadrian sat in the ship's Librarium pouring over an ancient tome. Suddenly he was interrupted by a Lexicanum, who held several scrolls in his arms. He then said "Sir, I've retrieved the scrolls you asked for."

Hadrian smiled and said "Thank you, young one. And please, call me Brother Hadrian."

The Lexicanum nodded and scurried off to continue sorting a stack of charts that he had been working on earlier. Hadrian immediately returned his attention to the tome he was reading.

As he reached the end of the chapter he was reading, a voice in the back of his head began to whisper **_"Hadrian, why do you choose to simply sit there reading when you could be commanding this ship. Pledge your allegiance to the Lord of Change and everyone on this ship will kneel before you."_**

Hadrian sighed and pushed the presence out of his head. He then returned his attention to his reading.

* * *

_Flames of Purity_

Deep inside of the Emperor-class battleship, Inquisitor Maleck poured over every single piece of information on Taresk at the Inquisition's disposal. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Maleck looked up from a tome. He immediately said "Enter."

The door opened and a pair of Inquisitors entered, followed by a pair of Grey Knights. One of the Inquisitors was from the Ordo Malleus, which explained the presence of the Grey Knights. The other was of the Ordo Hereticus. The presence of this Inquisitor worried Maleck. The Malleus Inquisitor, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, approached the table and greeted Maleck by saying "Inquisitor Maleck."

Maleck responded by saying "Inquisitor Dolonus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

She responded by saying "My friend from the Ordo Hereticus and I wish to ask you a few simple questions."

"Such as?"

The Hereticus Inquisitor stepped forward and said "For starters, I'd like to ask you about the part you played in the failed Tyranid invasion of Sub-sector Telonus. The report said that you worked with an Ork Warband to capture a Carnifex. Would you care to comment?"

Maleck replied by saying "Need I remind you Dolonus that I am of the Ordo Xenos. It is our job to study xenos to learn everything there is to know about them. As for the Orks, I needed more than one Deathwatch kill team to capture the Carnifex alive and the Warband was the best and nearest solution."

Before Dolonus or the Hereticus Inquisitor could say anything the door hissed open. Both Grey Knights reacted, leveling their weapons at the persons who dared enter. They relaxed slightly when they saw that it was a Deathwatch kill team.

The leading Space Marine, a Captain from the Blood Angels, strode up to Maleck and said "You summoned us, my lord."

Maleck smiled and said "Yes Captain, I was going to go over our mission once we made planet fall." He then look at the other two Inquisitors and said "Of course, I'm sure that you still have some questions for me, Inquisitors."

Both Inquisitors looked at Maleck for a few moments with contempt before the Hereticus Inquisitor stood and said "I believe we have enough information for now. However we will call upon you again at a later date. Good day, Inquisitor." The two then left the room with their escort in tow.

Still smiling, Maleck turned to his Marines and began to go over their mission.

* * *

Chapter two of my story. Didn't want to go half way through the story and then cut to a flashback involving character history. And for those of you who think that Tallia is not acting like other Eldar, please remember that the Eldar on Taresk have been there for 10,000 years. They could have easily come to understand and respect humans, unlike their snooty brothers and sisters on other Craftworlds.

and also pleass read and review.

Warhammer 40000 Belongs to Games-Workshop.

I only own the three Inquisitors, the Taresk soldiers, the Taresk civilians, Taresk, and the Ash Dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers**

**So for those of you who were hoping for another chapter, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait a while longer. I've been so busy with school and personal stuff that I have not been able to write any new stuff. I do however have this tidbit that I was able to write. Hope you enjoy it because that's all there is for a while.**

* * *

**Warhammer 41000**

Ch 3: Death from above

006.M42 Taresk orbit

Lt. Commander Warhol sighed as he sat in the command chair of the Tareskan frigate FFG-465. For a week now, the frigate had sat in orbit on security duty, which was as boring as hell. Nothing had happened for 70 years, so no one in the fleet was expecting an attack. Warhol started when he heard, the door to the bridge open. Turning to see who had entered, he saw the ships navigator, one Odin Greyskull, stride to his station.

Turning the chair towards the navigator, Warhol said "Good morning, Lt. Greyskull. Are you just starting your shift?"

Greyskull nodded sleepily as he sat at his station. Rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, the young Lieutenant turned to his console and pressing a few buttons. Most of the ship's crew was still asleep so relatively few people were on duty. Even the Captain was sleeping, after having sat through eight hours of hell filing papers.

Suddenly the navigation monitor was light red. Greyskull looked down at it and saw that a Warp hole was forming, meaning a Warp capable ship was about to enter real space. Shrugging, Greyskull moved to another monitor that was light up. This monitor told whether the ship was friend or not. The monitor was alive with activity. Dozens of ship classification were streaming across the screen. All were of Imperial design.

Greyskull swore and attempted to press the alarm. However, the ship was hit by multiple rounds. Several rounds hit the 465's reactor, which immediately went critical, destroying the frigate. Several other ships suffered a similar fate. Soon the Imperial fleet had orbital supremacy.

Flames of Purity

Maleck grinned as the last Taresk ship was turned into a space hulk, destined to drift in the darkness of space. Already the Imperial Guard and Space Marine forces were preparing to deploy to the surface. Battle Barges and Strike Cruisers moved into position to launch Drop Pods. Vessels of the Imperial Navy began to police Taresk escape pods. Troop transports began to descend into Taresk's atmosphere. Valkyries and Thunderhawks raced for the surface, ready to disgorge the deadly cargo.

Turning from the view screen, Maleck headed deeper into the ship to prepare his men and a certain Dark Eldar Mercenary.

Dragon's Claw

Rex stood inside his command Drop Pod, whispering Litanies as they waited for the inevitable drop. Sharing his section of the Pod was Company Champion Guyus Tyrus, who had served with Rex in the 4th Company for over a century. Guyus and Rex shared a look for a few moments before Guyus returned to his prayer. Rex's gaze then traveled down to his left arm. Instead of an armored gauntlet there was a mechanical prosthetic. He had lost his real arm, along with the trophies he earned during the trials, to the Chaos Lord Dagoth Kel on the planet of Gatoro Prime. It was now his personal mission to reclaim his arm and slay Dagoth.

Suddenly, the vox system came to live and Chaplain Argius said "Battle-Brothers, today we prepare to conquer another world for the Imperium of Man. However this world is different from most. The humans of this world cohort with Tau and Eldar, two arrogant races that think they are better then all others. Well I say we show them how wrong they are. I say we show them their mistake. Ave Imperator!"

It was then that the Drop Pods were launched towards the planet. Inside the Command Pod, Rex readied his Storm Bolter and Chainsword. Guyus prepped his shield-mounted Bolt pistol for when the doors opened. In one of the other sections, a marine shouted "What are we?"

The rest of the occupants, minus Rex, answered "Ash Dragons 4th!"

Rex then shouted "What will we bring our enemies?"

The reply was "Death from Above."

"From the ashes we rose!"

"And to ashes we shall return!"

With the final banter complete, the Pod became deathly quiet. Suddenly, they were shaken violently as they slammed into the ground.

* * *

**Sorry that this isn't a full chapter but this is all I have at the moment. I will try to ads some more to it as soon as I can.**


End file.
